Sabor a Australia
by Daydreams01
Summary: <html><head></head>No lograba comprender la charla de las personas que tenía enfrente. Pero no los necesitaba comprender para saber que ésa era una aburrida familia perfecta.</html>


Notas

1-Las frases entre asteriscos (*) están en "inglés"

2- Situado en el capítulo 12 de Free! (Claro, que muy cambiado)

* * *

><p>Haruka se removió incómodo, mientras observaba atento a las personas que le sonreían enfrente. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba allí sentado? Si le preguntaban, él respondería sin remordimiento que deseaba volver al jardín, en donde no tuviera esa escena de "familia feliz" que observaba ahora. Definitivamente, él no encajaba en el cuadro.<p>

Comenzó a pasear su vista hacia la casa para distraerse. Podría parecer un poco mal educado al ignorar así la alegre charla de los otros tres, pero él no lograba entender mucho de lo que decían y tampoco estaba muy interesado en entender. Bueno, tal vez no le interesaba porque, de hecho, le molestaba no entender. Él, que siempre estuvo seguro de cada paso que daba, por primera vez se sentía confundido. De pronto entendió que existían miles de cosas, cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrado, cosas que no entendía, cosas diferentes, todo un mundo de posibilidades. Era emocionante, sí…pero también era molesto.

En eso iban sus pensamientos cuando de pronto unas palabras dichas por la pareja llamaron su atención. "Girlfriend". No entendía mucho el inglés, pero lograba comprender esa palabra. Era una palabra básica, por supuesto. Luego de unas cuantas risas escuchó otra palabra que logró entender. "Beautiful". Sólo entonces giró su mirada a Rin, quien lucía avergonzado mientras sus "padres" lo observaban con una sonrisa burlona.

-Gi..girlfriend?- preguntó Haruka con un tono seguro, pero dudando internamente en la pronunciación de la palabra. Empezaba a odiar el inglés.

Rin pareció avergonzarse aún más. Dijo unas palabras en inglés que Haruka no llegó a entender y luego, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, le respondió.

-No es nada

-Debe ser algo- masculló el pelinegro, molesto por no ser capaz de comprender la conversación.

-Sólo preguntaron si tenía novia y respondí que no- indicó el pelirrojo, tratando de poner fin a esa charla que lo había empezado a incomodar.

-*Pero, verás, Emily…*-interrumpió la mujer y, guiñando un ojo, agregó-*¡Ella se ha vuelto tan hermosa! Deberías verla, Rin.*

-¿Emily?-repitió el pelinegro, y su voz sonó a burla a los oídos de Rin

-*¡Ah! ¡No es necesario mencionar eso!*- se quejó el pelirrojo, hundiéndose en su asiento, como si fuera un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche.

-*Nuestro Rin era un Casanova ¿no, querida?*- se burló el padre, uniéndose a las risas de su esposa. Haruka no lo entendió muy bien, pero pudo ver un sonrojo pronunciado en el mencionado.

-¿Emily?- insistió, deseoso de comprender la situación, pues todo ese momento de burlas dirigidas a Rin no hizo más que recordarle que él era un completo extraño en una feliz familia australiana.

-Emily era una niña del vecindario…una vez me dio una carta en San Valentín…es sólo eso- contestó Rin, de forma tan agresiva que su respuesta le pareció a Haruka el gruñido de algún animal, sin embargo el pelirrojo se tranquilizó y, desviando la mirada, intentó pensar en un nuevo tema de conversación -*¡Oh! Haruka tampoco tiene novia*

-*¿Enserio? ¡Pero él luce tan atractivo!*

-*Hmm…Tal vez es más difícil conseguir novia en Japón*- Rin lanzó una pequeña risa nerviosa y, probando un poco de la comida de la rubia, continuó- *Es tan dificíl como conseguir esta comida. ¡Wow! ¡La comida sabe estupenda! ¡Es tal y como la recuerdo!*

Las risas continuaron y la conversación se desvió hacia la comida de Australia y la dificultad para conseguir los ingredientes correctos, logrando así el pelirrojo su objetivo de olvidar el tema de "Emily". Sin embargo, el pelinegro aún tenía lo dicho en mente. Sus pensamientos volvieron a tomar control de él y nuevamente deseó desaparecer de allí.

-*Con…con permiso*- suspiró y se levantó de la mesa haciendo una reverencia torpe al no saber cómo agradecer por la comida en Australia –Necesito aire fresco –agregó después al ver la cara confundida que le ofrecía la familia.

-*¡Espera! ¿Quieres que Rin te acompañe?*- ofreció la mujer, pero fue tarde, pues Haruka ya había empezado a caminar rumbo a la puerta.

Haruka salió al jardín y se sintió liberado. Definitvamente no encajaba con ese modelo de familia. Siempre le sorpendió que Rin se hubiera mantenido tan romántico como cuando eran niños, pero ahora entendía el por qué. Esa familia, con un papá, una mamá y un hijo sonrientes, parecían más la publicidad de un comercial que una familia real.

Además ¿Emily?. Bueno, era en cierto modo normal que una niña se haya enamorado de Rin. Seguramente a las niñas australianas les gustan los niños con sonrisas estúpidas. Lo único que le indignaba era que jamás la haya mencionado. Ese tipo de cosas eran en cierto modo importantes y se suponía que ellos eran amigos. O algo así.

Winnie se acercó a él. Haruka se arrodilló junto a el pequeño can, recorriendo la cabeza del animal con un dedo, divirtiéndose al ver los movimientos de cola del agasajado.

-¿Sabes cuál es la segunda cosa que me alegraba aquí en Australia?

Haruka tambaleó al verse sorprendido por el pelirrojo. Se molestó consigo mismo por dejarse soprender y estuvo a punto de responder "Emily" como venganza, pero al final prefirió responder con un sencillo movimento negativo de cabeza.

Rin lanzó una pequeña risa y, acercándose a él, acarició a Winnie, quien lo saludó con un lenguetazo en la cara

-Winnie siempre me alegraba. Cuando no lograba entender el inglés, sabia que el único que siempre me entendería era este pequeño saco de pulgas

Haruka confirmó sus teorias de que Rin había escapado de un comercial. Incluso tenía un perro, indispensable en una de esas familias perfectas.

-Servirá en unos minutos el postre…

-Ajá

-Sabes que no me gustan las cosas dulces ¿no? Pero los postres de aquí son en verdad increíbles, debes probarlos

-Lo haré

-…¿Te sucede algo?

-Nada

Rin lo observó, con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza. Desde que era pequeño admiraba y detestaba esa actitud distante y cool, que era incapaz de ser comprendida por nadie más que no fuera Makoto. Simplemente no lo entendía. Y eso le molestaba .

-…¿Te dieron una carta en San Valentín?- interrumpió Haruka sus pensamientos, y Rin no pudo menos que sorpenderse. El pelirrojo creía que el otro se quedaría callado el resto del día, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

-¿Ah?..No…bueno…Sí

Haruka se quedó callado un momento. Era como si esperara a que alguien hiciese las preguntas que él ya había formulado en su mente. Pero Makoto no estaba allí para hacerlo.

-Yamazaki…¿lo sabe?- preguntó al fin

-¿Eh? ¡Claro que no!- Rin desvió la mirada -¿Porqué tendría que saberlo? Sólo fue una tontería que me ocurrió cuando era niño, ya puedes olvidarlo

-Hmm…- Haruka quiso decir "ahora que lo sé, no puedo ignorarlo" pero lo que le salió fue una vaga afirmación. En realidad, era divrtido ver a Rin así de avergonzado. Inclusive le daban ganas de canturrear "RinRin y Emily se aman"

-¿No estarás celoso, Haru?

-Si Yamazaki no lo sabe, no lo estoy

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te re…- el pelirrojo no pudo concluir la frase cuando sus labios fueron robados de pronto por el pelinegro. Haruka lo tomó del brazo y lo besó con una intesidad con la cual reclamaba a Rin como suyo. Porque Rin era algo dulce y agrio a la vez. Rin podía ser el chico de la familia perfecta y podía ser el chico malo que deambula por edificios abandonados. Rin era esa molestia que lo obligaba a ver más allá. Y definitivamente, Rin era suyo.

Cuando al fin Haruka soltó al pelirrojo, el chico soltó un gemido en un intento por recuperar el aire perdido. Ambos eran nadadores, por lo cual estaban acostumbrados a pasar mucho tiempo sin respirar, pero, por alguna razón, sus besos siempre les terminaban quitando el aliento a ambos.

-¡Oi! ¡No hagas eso sin mi permiso!

-Perdón

-Entonces ¿si estabas celoso? Dios, Haru, sólo fue una tontería de niños

-Solo me estaba asegurando…

-¡Hey! -Rin se avergonzó aún más y el color de sus mejillas compitió por un momento con el de su pelo –A veces actúas de forma extraña- protestó gruñendo, alejándose del pelinegro, sintiendo su corazón latir rápido

- Lo dices como si fuera un pervertido

-A veces creo que lo eres

-No es como si fuéramos a dormir juntos- se burló el otro, sin embargo conservó la seriedad de siempre

-¡Ni lo pienses! Pedí un solo cuarto para ambos, pero definitivamente dormiremos en camas separadas.

-Hmm- volvió a asentir Haruka, mientras regresaba a la par del pelirrojo, de vuelta a la estampa de familia perfecta.


End file.
